This invention generally relates to photographic film processing and more specifically to a method and system for environmental control during film processing.
Images are used to communicate information and ideas. Images, including print pictures, film negative, documents and the like are often digitized to produce a digital image that can then be instantly communicated, viewed, enhanced, modified, printed or stored. The increasing use and flexibility of digital images, as well as the ability to instantly communicate digital images, has led to a rising demand for improved systems and methods for film processing and the digitization of film based images into digital images. Film based images are traditionally digitized by electronically scanning a film negative or film positive that has been conventionally developed using a wet chemical developing process.
Conventional wet chemical developing processes generally utilize a series of tanks containing various processing solutions. The undeveloped film is fully immersed into each in a series of tanks containing various processing solutions. At a minimum, a conventional wet chemical developing process includes individual tanks for developing, fixing, bleaching and drying, as well as various rinsing operations. The concentration and temperature of the processing solution within each tank is precisely controlled. Because the chemical reaction occurs while the film is immersed in the processing solution, the film processing parameters are easily controlled. Conventional wet chemical developing removes the elemental silver and silver halide from the film to produce a film negative having a dye image. The film negative can be scanned or used to produce traditional photographic prints.
A relatively new process under development is digital film processing (DFP). DFP systems scan film during the film development process. Generally, DFP systems scan the film without chemically removing the elemental silver or the silver halide from the film.
As a result, fewer hazardous effluents are produced by the development process. Conventional DFP systems generally utilize an applicator to apply a layer of processing solution to the photographic film. The film is then looped to allow the processing solution time to react with the film.
A method and system for environment control during film processing is provided. In one implementation of the present invention, a development tunnel is provided. In one embodiment, the development tunnel comprises a housing that forms a development chamber. Photographic film coated with a developer solution is transported through development chamber. The development chamber operates to maintain a relatively constant temperature and humidity of the coated film during development of the film.
In another implementation of the present invention, a photographic film processing system is provided. In one embodiment, the photographic film processing system comprises an applicator station, development station, and a transport system. The applicator station operates to coat a developer solution onto a photographic film. The development station operates to heat coated photographic film in an air environment. The transport system operates to transport the film through the applicator station and development station.
In yet another implementation of the present invention, a method of processing photographic film is provided. In one embodiment, the method comprises coating a development solution onto the photographic film and then transporting the coated photographic film through a development station that operates to develop the coated photographic film in a controlled air environment.
The invention has several important technical advantages. Various embodiments of the present invention may have none, some, or all of these advantages. An advantage of at least one embodiment is that the film is developed in a controlled air environment that reduces processing variations in the developing film. As a result, improved images are produced from the development process.
Another advantage of at least one embodiment is that environmentally hazardous effluents are not created by the removal of elemental silver and/or silver halide from the film. In particular, no water plumbing is required to process the film in accordance with at least one embodiment of the invention. As a result, this embodiment is less expensive than conventional wet chemical processing systems and can be located at any location. In contrast, conventional wet chemical processing of film requires water plumbing and removes the elemental silver and silver halide from the film, which produces environmentally hazardous effluents that are controlled by many government regulatory agencies.
Another advantage of at least one embodiment of the invention is that the invention can be embodied in simple user operated film processing system, such as a self-service kiosk. In this embodiment, skilled technicians are not required; thereby reducing the cost associated developing and processing film. In addition, at least one embodiment of the invention allows the film to be developed and processed faster than conventional wet chemical processing of the film.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.